Mage-Seekers
' Symbol-' A Sun, with a crescent moon inside. Prime Stats-''' RE/PR Skills The Mage-Seekers get the following skills (note: this is instead of the first level development stage): Staff 1 Directed Spell: Shock 2 Appraisal 3 Religion: Melina 2 Power Perception 2 PP Development 2 History: Alqador 3 Artifact Lore 3 Forging 3 Stone Mastery 3 Gem-Cutting 3 History: Other 2 Magic Language: Alqan 5 Body Dev 1 Hobbies 4 Customary Garb All Mage-Seekers wear sky-blue robes. These are normally adorned with gems of various colours, which indicate rank. Additionally, each mage carries a Lightgem around his/her neck at all times. Special Requirements Any Ilman is eligable to become a member of the Brotherhood. However, a character must have a RE of at least 65. All Mage-Seekers are light-mages. Membership Only members of the Blessed can join the Brotherhood Culture There is a Lighthall in every major town and city, ranging throughout the Grottoes. These Lighthalls are home to all the masters and seekers. The students are trained at the Academy of Light, which is situated in Lenica. Students generally start at the age of 16. Benefits Mage-Seekers are highly respected, and generally gain discounts at most shops and inns. Restrictions The Mage-Seekers only accept those who are interested in the pursuit of knowledge and history. those who desire power are swiftly turned away. Structure The Mage-Seekers are lead by a Magelord, who is the overall leader of the Brotherhood. The current Mage lord is Ragnus Merelon. Additionally, each Lighthall is ruled by a Maestro, as is the Academy of Light. '''Ranks *Initiate *Seeker (Brother) *Master *Maestro *Magelord An initiate becomes a Seeker after spending 3 years at the Academy, and passing numerous tests. After that, promotions are determined by the Maestro of the Lighthall, upon consultation with the Masters and the Magelord. Master's are responsible for the manufacture of the Lightgems, as well as teaching at the Academy. They also manufacture lesser artifacts. Maestros create and maintain the famous Sungems and Moongems, and more powerful artifacts. The Lightstones The lesser stones are created by exposing gems to bright lights, and casting spells to capture the light. These gems are various colours, and can be used to proovide various different lights. The Lightgems are used as candles and torches, to light houses and dark caves. Each Initiate is given a Lightgem upon graduation, and he must make his own upon promotion to Master. The gems can be attuned to the creator, or to anyone. Whoever it is attuned to can control the light intensity by command. The Sungems and Moongems are created in a similar fashion, but more powerful spells must be cast. The large gems are left to bathe in the sun or the moon for at least a week. Obviously, this requires a journey to the Overrealm, which is dangerous at best. Usually, 6 Maestros (which are necessary for the creation) go to the surface, accompanied by at least three squads of Sky-Rangers. Any Maestro participating in the creation of the gem can control it, and changes in intensity are used to represent various parts of the year or day. The Moon and Sun-gems have to be recharged yearly. Philosophy/Purpose The Mage-Seekers seek to return to the magical era of Alqador. At its height, Alqador created the most powerful and useful magical items of the Fifth Age. Seekers wish to retrieve the lost knowledge. This is done via ancient tomes, and the libraries of the Lighthalls are very comprehensive. The Brotherhood create items regularly, many mundane, and many fantastic. These items are never offensive in nature, as the Blessed philosophy dictates, and are mainly used to enhance life, or defend the Realm. Most promotions are the result of a novel creation, or a magical breakthrough. These items are made regularly available, though usually at a small price. Most students are taught how to create the most common artifacts, and choose to specialize after graduation. Sacred Days The Sungems and Moongems need to be recharge yearly, and this recharge lasts a week. The full moon nearest to the end of the year is known as Darktide, and this is the time when all the gems are taken to the surface to be recharged. Each gem is accompanied by six Maestros, who cast the appropriate inantations. The week which follows is very dark, and is believed to be the time when the Skyspawn leave the Surface and attack the Blessed, kidnapping children and causing trouble. This week is known as Hearthia, and is a time of great festival. The Seekers travel through the towns, providing more Lightgems, and protecting the people. The skilled amongst them tell stories and sing, to raise morale. At night, the Masters put on light shows, to entertain the people. Bringers are also present, to provide blessings and 'warmth' to those who need it. The Great Gems are erected again on the night known as Darksbane, and great feasts and parties are held to celebrate the new year. Many Sky-Rangers come down to the Netherrealm at this time to visit their families and protect the towns, though heavy numbers are assigned to protect the Gems on the surface. Spells Brilliance Magic Light Law Mana currents Lights Creations One Alchemist list One Cystal Mage List Talent Points 1 Light Gem= 0 1 minor artifact= 10 Owed favour by a high-ranking Mage-Seeker= 10 Owed favour by high ranking man/woman= 15 Spell Adder (+2)= 5 Magic Item (+5)= 5 Spell Adder (+3)= 10 Magic Item (+10)= 10 1 potent artifact= 30 Promotion (start as Seeker)= 20 1d10 Precious Gems= 10 Category:Ilmanor Category:Groups Category:Mage-Seekers Category:Mages Category:Alchemists Category:Netherrealm